What Happened?
by Skye115
Summary: What I think should have happened during the scene in Man In the Morgue. BB, what else?


**Disclaimer**- Of course I don't own Bones. If I owned Bones do you really think that I would be spending my time writing fanfiction. NO, I didn't think so.

**Spoilers**- Man in the Morgue.

**A/N**- I wrote this a long time ago and just got around to posting it now. I hope you like it, its not one of my best pieces.

"Looks like someone stole your earrings, ripped it right out of the lobe." The doctor said as he finished inspecting her.

"I don't know what happened to me." And that was scary.

"It's a tough town, we don't have that many cops anymore. They were never that good to begin with." The doctor joked. Just then Detective Harding entered the room.

"you shouldn't insult the one that stuck around." Detective Harding said with a small smile as she closed the door of the exam room.

"Detective Harding. I didn't know who else to call." Except maybe Booth and she had called him, but she had told him not to come. He had insisted, he was so worried about her, it had given her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She loved knowing someone cared about her.

"I need blood samples on this clothing. Maybe we'll get lucky and they won't all come from you. Still fuzzy on the details?" Detective Harding asked, her voice filled with concern and that made her feel a little better.

"I'm not fuzzy on the details, I don't remember anything." That was the scariest of everything.

"Nothing?"

"Dr. Legiere knocking over a tray of instruments at the morgue, then- Mm-, nothing." She couldn't help but wonder if her memory would never come back.

"That was the day before yesterday." Harper informed her sympathetically.

"I requested a rape kit." She had to know if she had been raped.

"No sign of sexual activity, forced or otherwise." The doctor said. She had been so relived to find out that she had not been raped she did not know how she would have handle it if she had.

"Sir you can't go in there." They heard a nurse say from the hallway. Then all of a sudden Booth bust into the room saying "Bones, you okay?"

"Booth, I told you not to come." She said trying to sound angry, but secretly she was glad that he had come. It showed that he cared about her. "

Who's this?" Detective Harding asked with interest. Brennan felt the jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it, just as she had gotten very good at over the last year or so.

"He's F.B.I. we're sort of partners." Truthfully she didn't know exactly what they were.

"Guy flies down from D.C., You're mor'en 'sort of'" Detective Harding said in a knowing voice. Booth ignored her.

"Yea that's great. You remember anything?" He wasn't interested in what Detective Harding had to say, he was more concerned in her safety.

"The tray falling over." Brennan replied with a sigh.

"Why can't she remember anything?" Booth sounded angry.

"Could be the head injury." The doctor said. Booth did not look happy.

"Hairline stress fracture to my right distal radius, concussion, slight fever, torn earlobe. I lost one of my favorite earrings." She knew that Booth didn't understand why she was worried about her earring and his next comment proved it.

"You're worried about an earring? You should be worried about losing a whole day."

"I know its stupid but these earrings were my mothers." She knew that he understood after she explained it, she could see it in his eyes, even if he didn't say anything.

"Amnesia caused by any traumatic event, injury or drug can erase memories before the event, not just after." The doctor said. Brennan resisted the urge to say '_I knew that already'_.

"We'll just wait for the tox screen." His anger was touching.

"Gonna be at least 24 hours." She wanted to laugh at the Booths response the the doctors information.

"24 hours?!" He really was not happy.

"Most of the labs in the area were destroyed by the hurricane." She could tell he did not like this and was glad when he did not say anything more.

"We'll find out what happened. You just take care of your, uh, partner." Detective Harding said as she and the doctor left the room. Brennan couldn't help but notice the pause she definitely thought that her and Booth were more then just partners.

After the Doctor and Detective Harding left Booth started to inspect her injuries.

"Bones you gotta be more careful about who you hang around with." Brennan knew that he said this out of concern for her but it still made her annoyed.

"It's not my fault. I was drugged, Booth." She felt the need to defend herself even though he was not paying any attention to her.

"I'm fine Booth, really," she said trying to pull her face from his hands, but he kept it in place. Finally she gave up and let him inspect her injuries. As her inspected them she thought to herself _'I can't believe he flew all the way down from DC just to see what happened to her. Maybe Detective Harding was right and we are more then just partners.'_ But she quickly dismissed that idea as Booth met her eyes.

He kept his eyes on hers as he leaned forward and she found it hard to get a breath. She told herself that it was just a side effect of the drug she had been given, but in her heart she knew that in reality it had to do with the fact that Booth's face kept coming closer to hers. She found her eyes fluttering close as she could feel her breath on her face. She thought he was going to kiss her and he did just not the way she thought.

His lips lightly touched the bruise on her cheek, then the cut on her forehead. He placed light butterfly kisses on all of her injuries pausing for a second when he reached her lips before also kissing them lightly. Then he pulled away and as if nothing had happened he said,

"Come on Bones, lets get you out of here," and with that he helped her off of the table and lead her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back. Bones, too shocked to argue, let him lead her out of the room.

**A/N-** Now that you have all finished reading press that little blue button at the bottom of the screen and review……WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE I TOLD YOU TO PRESS THE BUTTON…WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SAY PLEASE?!


End file.
